User blog:AdamGregory03/One Blogged Melee: Garnet VS Goliath
ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OUR FIGHTS ARE DECIDED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! It opens to Garnet traversing through a building in a style similar to Attack the Light. That is, until she exits onto a balcony, where there is a stone statue of some kind of creature. The sun sets... surprisingly fast... and when night falls, this music starts playing as the stone statue begins to crack. Goliath emerges from his slumber and roars a tremendous roar. But what's this? (Cue: Attack the Light battle theme) Goliath sees Garnet summoning her gauntlets and taking a fighting stance. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER. FIGHT! 60 Seconds: Goliath lunges at the stranger, only for Garnet to grab him by the tail and slam him into the ground, bouncing him up. Garnet jumps up and deals some punches to him, only for Goliath to then grab her and slam her into the ground, in which she promptly kicks him off. Goliath landed a few feet away and got back on his feet. 50 Seconds: Garnet jumped toward him and landed in front of him. Garnet went for a punch, but Goliath ducked and grabbed her by the leg, then slammed her into the ground before throwing her off the building and then leap off himself. He grabbed her again by the throat and the two of them landed on the streets below. Goliath leaped away from the scene. 40 Seconds: Garnet emerged, almost barely hurt, and saw Goliath leaping toward her. When close enough, he slashed her across the face and whipped her with his tail, knocking the fusion Gem back. Garnet fired off her gauntlets like rockets, which both hit Goliath hard and sent him flying away. She summoned another pair of gauntlets as she approached the gargoyle. 30 Seconds: Goliath was also unfazed by the attack and pounced at Garnet, tackling her, only for the Gem to grab the gargoyle by his wings and spin around, throwing him away. Goliath still wasn't done and dodged more of Garnet's punches as he kicked her away, then lifted an entire car over his head without breaking a sweat. He threw the car at her. 20 Seconds: Garnet caught the car and lifted it over her head, breaking it in half and throwing the chunks right back at Goliath, who dodged them both. Just about ready to finish this fight, Goliath bounded off the wall of a nearby building and began gliding toward Garnet, and picked her up, followed by slamming her into the ground once more. 10 Seconds: Garnet kicked him off again and this time grabbed Goliath by his chest and threw him into the ground, then dealt a powerful uppercut that knocked the gargoyle into the air. 5: Garnet jumped up toward him. 4: She grabs the gargoyle by the tail. 3: She spins midair. 2: She throws Goliath toward the ground. 1: Goliath lands on the ground so hard that it cracks it. K.O.! Garnet lands and looks over her opponent, just laying on the ground in defeat. Garnet: "Garnet wins." THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... GARNET! Category:Blog posts